Twelve reasons why Leafpool's company failed
by Really Random Person
Summary: Leafpool had a company,but one day she cried. This is a fic I wrote a while ago.Includes a pryomanic Lionblaze and a rich Jayfeather.Might write each reason's back stories later.
1. Tale one:Leafpool's business collaspes

**Reason one: Leafpool's business collapsed.  
**  
Leafpool once had a business or a company which trained a young cat from each clan to for fill their dreams of becoming a medicine cat. Leafpool, herself trained her younger clan mates from Thunderclan. First it was Hollyleaf, and then Jayfeather. But nothing could prepare her for the shock. Her business had no mice left to pay for the medicine cat instructors. She had to close her business and sell it to Blackstar, who turned it into a baker shop called the shadowed pies.

Thus Leafpool paid all three of the instructors and sighed as Squirrelflight's, Sorreltail's, Ferncloud's and even her mother, Sandstorm's business became busy. But it was not doom and gloom for our favourite light brown tabby she-cat. Leafpool had become the four businesses' receptionist. She drank coffee and spoke on the phones all day while Jayfeather faced injures after injures from careless warriors, who managed to pick up thorns, caused a fight with Shadowclan warriors and did other idiotic things warriors would do (mainly the younger warriors, senior warriors are too sensible!).

**(A/N: Next up is the second reason!)**


	2. Tale Two:Jayfeather buys the business

**Twelve reason why Leafpool's company failed:  
Tale two: Jayfeather brought the company but didn't tell Leafpool until later.  
Disclaimer: Don't own warriors**One day, Leafpool was sitting quietly at her desk  
when two large toms walked in with Jayfeather in the middle,who was holding a brief case.  
Leafpool looked shocked and confused.  
"What's going on?"she asked in confusion. A large tom looked at Leafpool.  
"You've been brought out by Master Jayfeather.  
He has already fired all your staff and he's here to fire you as well.  
He's renaming the company as well" the cat replied in a rough,intimitating vioce.  
Leafpool looked at Jayfeather with wide, pleading amber eyes.

"Don't fire me, Jayfeather. Please, I'm your mother and I could help you run the company" meowed Leafpool in a desperate voice.  
Jayfeather looked at her, blue eyes gazing blindly at her.  
"Sorry, but you are more likely to bankrupt my company. The stick is my advicer, not you.  
Lionblaze is my accountant and Dovepaw is my co-manger.  
You're fired and if I see you here again then I will call the Warrior Cats Police to arrest you on the grounds of Tresspassing.  
And trust me, you don't want to be arrested" Jayfeather growled.

Later that day, Leafpool was sitting at the bar, drinking her sorrows away when she saw a clown.  
She screeched as she was very afraid of clowns. Clowns, Zombies and vampires.  
Clowns had big freaky red noses and Vampires had long fangs which pierced the skin.  
Vampires also drank your blood. Zombies ate your brains and they weren't properly dead. The clown looked at her and smiled,  
showing the long,sharp fangs and his eyes glittered in hunger.  
"Oh my Starclan, it's a ZOMBIE,VAMPIRE CLOWN!" Leafpool sobbed in fear.  
The clown looked at her.  
"What's wrong with me being a hungry vampire clown?" he asked.  
But Leafpool pelted away.

**(A/N: I know it's short. Next part is tale three)**


	3. Tale Three:Tornado

**Twelve Reasons why Leafpool's business failed  
Tale three:****A tornado comes along and takes the business building somewhere far away**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.  
**  
One day, Leafpool was getting ready for work when she turned on the WCNews (Warrior Cats news) and saw the damage of the clans' camps.

"This is Randomclaw speaking and behind me is, sorry, _was_where Thunderclan's medicine cat's business stood for five moons. What happened was there was a tornado last night and it was that strong that it lifted the building before taking it to some unknown clan terriorty. Since Leafpool was the founder of Medicine Cats Training business, she will have to build a new building for the Medicine Cats to train their apprentices in or let the Medicine cats to train the newbies at their camps instead" the cat reporting whispered. Leafpool sighed again.

**~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Meanwhile, in Skyclan's terriorty was a building which read:  
_Leafpool's Medicine cat training school_  
Echosong looked at it before frowning. Sharpclaw looked at her.  
"What's wrong,Echosong?" asked Sharpclaw.  
"It's just, this is the building that has been taken from it's spot in the forest by the lake!" Echosong whispered. Sharpclaw's jaw dropped.

**~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Leafpool was walking out of her company's building when she saw that the building was on a cliff edge.  
"Oh starclan, where am I?" asked the Thunderclan was no answer only the howling wind and the scent of cats.  
_Wait,cats?_ thought Leafpool. Sure enough a small group of cats appeared.  
"What are you doing on Skyclan's terriorty?" asked a dappled a dark ginger tom stepped foreward.  
"Leafstar, this cat smells of Thunderclan. Like Sandstorm and Firestar were. Tell me your name" growled the dark ginger tom.  
"Leafpool. Medicine cat of Thunderclan. Daughter of the clan leader Firestar and Sandstorm. Who are you?" she asked.  
"I'm Leafstar, leader of Skyclan and this is my deputy, Sharpclaw" the dappled she-cat replied.

**(A/N: I've only just realised I had this typed up on my USB stick which I lost then found since my other USB died on me :( So this is a very late update. Enjoy)**


	4. Tale Four:Lionblaze the Pryomanic

Twelve reasons why Leafpool's company failed.  
Tale 4: Lionblaze the pyromania.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Lionblaze was very bored. He was getting fed up of Firestar telling him off every time he made a bonfire and roasted marshmallow because he wanted to. However, Lionblaze was the cat to go to when the weather had turned colder as he loved to create camp fires.

Lionblaze was walking through the forest when he saw that Leafpool had forgotten to lock up the door to her business. He pushed the door open and went inside. This was the first mistake that Leafpool had made. The pyromania golden tabby tom padded over to the room where the medicine cats normally used as their common room. He saw a box of matches on the table and grinned. Lionblaze walked into the large room and reached the table. He picked up the box of matches and took one out. He held the match to the box and struck it, causing the match to light due to friction.

Lionblaze stared at the tiny flame for a few minutes and then dropped the burning match on the floor. He saw the flame on the match set a newspaper on fire. The pyromania knew he was in big trouble if he stayed in the soon burning building so he left, taking the box of matches. He took the matches to make a new camp fire in Shadowclan's territory.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Leafpool was walking to her business building when she saw smoke in the middle of the forest. She thought it was smoke from Lionblaze's brand new camp fire and continued on her way to her business. The medicine cat had soon reached her destination when she gasped in shock. The medicine cat training school had gone up in flames. And she knew who caused the massive inferno that was her company building. One cat who was a pyromania. Lionblaze. Leafpool did one thing she could think of doing. Yelling the young warrior's name.  
"LIONBLAZE!" yelled Leafpool.  
**~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lionblaze chuckled as he heard a cat yelling his name. He knew who was yelling his name too. Leafpool, the Thunderclan's Medicine cat. The young warrior ran over to his greatest masterpiece. The once dull grey building was now a lively colour of burning reds and glowing oranges and yellows. He saw Leafpool stalk angrily towards him.  
"LIONBLAZE! That building was my job! My dream! How am I supposed to get more mice-money now? I'm too old to ask Firestar for it!" yelled Leafpool,clearly upset.  
"Do what the rest of the clan does. Become a warrior" replied Lionblaze. He was inwardly laughing as he thought that Leafpool would make a poor warrior. But that was another story.

**(A/N: I know I haven't updated this for a long time. I hope you've enjoyed this fourth short story.)**


	5. Tale Five:Hollyleaf's Ghost

**Twelve reasons why Leafpool's company failed:**

**Tale 5: Hollyleaf's ghost appears.**

**A/N: I do not own anything but the plot and Cheaterkit since I needed a Shadowclan kit.**

Leafpool was working late one night as Jayfeather decided to go on adventure with some imaginary cat named Half Moon to find the crystal stick of Doom.  
Leafpool sighed. Why did she have to have the insane kit of her only litter as her medicine cat apprentice?  
Why couldn't she have Hollyleaf as her apprentice?Hollyleaf wasn't rude, nor did she break any orders that she was given.  
But the black she-cat was dead and had been dead for a few moons now.

Before Leafpool could continue her train of thought about Hollyleaf, the power to the building cut out.  
_Great,a blackout_ she thought. She stumbled around,looking for a match and a candle when she noticed two glowing green eyes.  
Her eyes widened as the glowing green eyes got closer to her before stopping.

"Hello, Leafpool. Remember me? It's Hollyleaf,the cat you lied to and killed indirectly. I'm back from the dead"a familiar voice hissed out.  
Leafpool saw that Hollyleaf's ghost had returned to haunt her for her crimes to the sacred Medicine cat code.  
She knew that the almighty Starclan will punish her one day. That day seemed to be today.  
Leafpool went to get her exorcism book but Hollyleaf's ghost had the book in her paws.

"If you want this book, you will sell your business to a random Shadowclan kit or I will make your working life hell. What would you chose, Mother dearest?" sneered Hollyleaf. Leafpool screamed.

"I will sell the business!Don't haunt me!"yowled Leafpool.  
She ran out, screaming about Hollyleaf's ghost.  
But sadly she ended up in the Random Mental hospital in a room with, the twoleg with the weapons of Death and the Pizza guy.

***Meanwhile, back in the Medicine cat school***

Hollyleaf turned to face the grey tabby tom with blue eyes and grinned.  
"That was interesting, Jayfeather. Did Leafpool forget that you are blind and that there is no crystal Stick of Doom?  
I must say this is a great prank we've just pulled. Shame Lionblaze wasn't here to see this" sighed Hollyleaf.  
Jayfeather's blind gaze fell on the black she-cat.

"You know that Lionblaze wants to create camp fires in the most random places. He's trying to create a camp fire in the middle of the Lake" replied Jayfeather. They left quickly as to hide Hollyleaf, who was still declared dead since they couldn't get into the tunnels.

* **Meanwhile in Shadowclan***

Before Leafpool was sectioned into the Mental hospital,she gave the business to a Shadowclan kit named Cheaterkit. Cheaterkit turned the building into a huge sweet shop.  
His most valued customers were Firestar, Mothwing, Blackstar, Ashfoot and Onestar since they often had sweet stores which they stocked up every ten weeks.  
Cheaterkit was soon rolling in mice money since his shop was popular with nearly every clan cat except the Elders because they were old and moaned a lot.  
Not that Cheaterkit would ever let them enter his shop, let alone serve them.

**(That brings the end of tale five. Next tale is one about the twolegs knocking down her building)**


End file.
